warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Ties That Bind
Synopsis Xena and Gabrielle watch as a warlord named Kirilus puts many women and girls into a cage; his most recent pillage. Xena wants to save them, and hatches a plot, but before she can do anything a man with white hair runs from the woods and attacks the warlords. Xena goes and saves him; he says he is her father, Atrius. Xena does not believe him. She and Gabrielle rescue the women and girls, and one runs away because she "went willingly" with the warlord's men in order to spare her sister. Gabrielle goes after her, and Atrius stops a thug from beating up Gabrielle. Xena thanks him, and then they take the women and girls away. While the women bath and ready themselves for the journey back to their village, Xena sits on a hill, watching, and humming a song. Suddenly the stillness is broken when Atrius comes riding a horse through the creek, shouting for Xena. He has several men chasing him; Xena goes after them on Argo and once again saves the older man. Atrius says the horse was owed to him; Xena does not believe this, so she checks out his story. Finding it to be true, she is confused about this person. Is he her father or not? Xena is attacked by a dart-blower; Xena catches the dart, and Atrius goes after the attacker. Gabrielle sees him kill the man while he was pleading for mercy. But when Xena checks out the story, the attacker had a hidden knife. Atrius then tells Gabrielle that after they have taken the girls back to the village he will leave and as long as Gabrielle is in Xena's life, there's no place for him. (In an offhanded manner he's saying that she should take a hike so he can spend some time with his daughter) Gabrielle offers to lead the women and girls back to their village while Xena and Atrius ride rear guard. Xena and Atrius are attacked; together they fight them off. They reach the village, and the villagers take Atrius prisoner, because he once led an attack on their village. Xena says she will stop the warlord if they leave her father alone. Xena goes after the Kirilus. They have a fight, and Xena wins. She takes his army and leads them back to the village. She sees her father hung up to die; she screams "Take the village" and "Kill them all" to the men around her. She pulls her father down and he dies in her arms. The villagers are rounded up, and she walks toward them with her father in her arms. "Who killed my father?", she asks. She cannot even see Gabrielle; she has reverted to her old ways. Gabrielle stands up to her, and in fact hits her in upper back with a pitchfork. Then her father speaks, asking her where her anger is, and Xena realizes Ares has been playing games with her. She tells him to kill her, but he does not, and he vanishes. As the show ends, Xena tells Gabrielle they have families they are born into and that some families are made. And to Xena, her friendship with Gabrielle binds them closer than blood ever could and Gabrielle feels the same way. Memorable quotes * Ares: "Sometimes the best man for a job is a woman." * Xena: Gabrielle, I want you to understand something. We both have families we were born into, but sometimes families change and we have to build our own. For me, our friendship binds us closer than blood ever could. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Tom Atkins as Atrius * Kevin Smith as Ares * Stephen Lovatt as Kirilus * Sonia Gray as Rhea * Lutz Halbhubner as Tarkis * Jonathon Whittaker as Andrus * Nancy Broadbent as Areliesa * Heidi Anderson as Slave Girl * John Manning as Ranch Hand #1 * Mark Perry as Warrior #1 * Tony Williams as Warrior #2 * James Marcum as Warrior #3 * Robin Kora as Village Elder Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes * When Xena is holding Atrius while kneeling on the ground, a microphone can clearly been seen hovering into view. * When Xena hops off Argo to fight Kirilus her chakram falls off and rolls along the grass. In the next scene, it's right there back at her side. * After Xena has beaten Kirilus and taken his army, Ares turns up to tell him what a chump he has been. But Ares, in the form of Atrius, is, at that moment, tied up and being beaten by the villagers. Apparently the Gods can be in two places at once. Chakram Count # To take out the soldiers, attacking Atrius. Disclaimer * No Fathers, Spiritual or Biological, were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1